The Bond of Family
by kaitlynxdm1029
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilers from the Jack Sparrow series and the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Follow Jack and his younger sister Emma, when they are 15 and 16, to whenever I decide to stop. It's better than it sounds. Really!
1. A Sad Night

an:I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own my characters. This is my first fanfiction so I don't know how I did, and I won't know unless you tell me.

Jack stood next to his younger sister Emma, as they watched their mother's coffin being buried. His heart wrenched and tears stung his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He had to stay strong for Emma. He was only 16, and she 15, and they had already lost both of their parents.

He risked a glance at her. Her face was almost unreadable, and she too had tears in her eyes. She was a strong girl, almost unshakable. He studied her face, the face that was almost an exact replica of his own. Her dark brown hair was hanging tangled in front of her brown, almost black, eyes.

She shifted her gaze to him and let her mask fall for only a second but it was long enough for Jack to see the hurt on her face. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, she didn't resist.

"Where do we go now?" she asked her voice barely louder than a whisper. He thought about it for a minute.

"Why don't we stow away on a ship."

"Jack, could you please not joke around." she begged him while gazing off into space.

"I wasn't. I was being serious." he declared, gazing down at her. She looked up at him questionably.

"Come on luv, think of how much fun it would be. We could get away from here, it would be an adventure. And you've always wanted to become a sailor." She shifted her gaze back to the ocean. "I don't want to become a sailor, I want to be a pirate." she thought.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she questioned instead while leaning back against her brother.

"I'm sure. It's up to you, Em." he responded while leaning his chin on her head.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Emma answered.

"Great. Come on, we should probably get to sleep." stated Jack as he started to turn around.

"Jack wait. Can we sleep here tonight?" she asked quietly as she grabbed hold of his right arm.

"I was hoping that you would ask that. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to go back home either. To many bad memories." he said while gazing up at the stars, some of the memories playing over in his head. Their father hanging himself, their mother's frequent breakdowns, then her committing suicide as well. He could still see her bloody corpse and the flintlock pistol on the basement floor. That memory was still too fresh for either of them to talk about, even with each other, and they told each other everything.

Emma walked up to the edge of a large hill then stopped and turned around.

"Come on." she whined. He jogged up to her, then she turned around, and they walked up the hill. About five minutes later they reached the top. It was overlooking the ocean, docks, and town, it was a beautiful view. Jack layed down in the grass and Emma beside him.

"Comfy?" he asked as he turned his head to look at his sister.

"Yeah. You?" she replied as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah. G'night." said Jack as he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Brief History Of Mr Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I own my OC's.**

Emma opened her eyes the next morning and looked up at the sky. It was still black with the exception of the many stars that were scattered through out it. She had always loved the color black, it was kind of a sad, broken, and depressing color, but yet it was so mysterious, and confusing.

She sat up and looked at Jack. He was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept, like an angel in a way. A smile crept onto her face as she stood up and walked to the edge of the hill.

She crossed her arms and just stood there thinking. Wondering where they would go, and what will happen to them. Would they finally get the thing that they had been longing for their whole lives?

"Freedom." she whispered quietly.

The next morning jack woke up to the sound of people bustling around in town. He opened his eyes, sat up, hen looked around. Emma was already up and she was standing at the edge of the hill watching ships pull into, and anchor in the docks. Slowly he got up and walked towards her.

"When are we leaving?" Emma asked without looking away from them as Jack stopped beside her.

"In a little while." he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red bandana that his mom had made for him. It had many intricate designs on it, all of which had been sewn in black thread.

She had made one for Emma too but she never wore it because the man that they were supposed to call their father, wanted her to be proper. If he saw or found out that she hadn't been acting that way she would be beaten. Her bandana was black with the same designs as Jack's only they were stitched in white thread.

Apparently she had noticed that he was holding his because she asked, "Do you want me to put it on you?" while holding out her hands.

Jack hesitated then questioned her, "Will you wear yours?" she nodded as he handed her the bandana. He then turned around and sank to his knees so she could reach. She followed suit and wrapped the piece of cloth around his head and tied it in the back. Then she reached into her vest pocket and produced her bandana and handed it to her brother.

They both turned around and Jack looked down at the top of her head. He wondered how something so small can be so powerful and energetic almost all of the time. He was about a full 7" taller than her, standing at 5'7". He shook his head then put the bandana on her.

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of boring. I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting and longer. Please review!!!**


	3. Reminiscing

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated since February. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but I own my OC's.**

Both Kara and Jack stood up. Jack's bandana seemed to be the only semi-bright thing around, save for the candles flickering in the windows of houses as citizens got ready for work. He looked at his sister who had walked to the edge of the hill once more. She seemed so lost and depressed, this wasn't like her at all. Before, almost nothing could get her down, she would make light of the worst situations, even after she'd been beaten, or when their so called father came home drunk. This wasn't the Emma who would run around the house and town chasing after Jack, this wasn't the outgoing girl that he knew and loved. This was just a shadow of her, a phantom, a ghost.

He sighed deeply and told himself that she'd be alright later on today or tomorrow. She'd make it through this, they both would. But he knew that it was a lie. It would be much longer before things even started to get better but the wounds would never fully heal. There would always be scars and gashes. There would always be times when they would be bleeding on the inside and crying on the out. (a/n: I know, it's from Runaway Love and I don't own it) The siblings both knew that their lives would never be the same.

Jack meandered up to his little sister, "We should get going now." She didn't speak but she nodded her head then silently, headed down the hill towards the town. Jack felt his heart shatter and what little bit of hope that he had left vanish. He remembered a poem that his mother had written before she died. He presumed that she had written it about Tim, he refused to call the bastard his father, after his death but he didn't know why she'd want to. He thought that it described Emma though. He changed "he" to "she" and ended up with this.

_**I was laughing because she was laughing**_

_**I was crying because she was crying**_

_**I was dying because she was dead**_

She wasn't dead physically, no, but her soul was. She was lost, the sparrow had flown away, whether it was for good or just until someone found it, he didn't know. Without her, he was dying as well. She had been the only person who had kept him from going mad so many years ago. All the times that they're father would come home drunk and he'd beat their mother, after all of their fights, and when they went to school. They never fit in. The other kids' families were rich and they wore expensive clothing while Emma, Jack, and their mother had to work hard to survive. The siblings dressed in sailor and pirates' garb instead of dresses and coats with weird looking ruffles at the end of the sleeves and collar. They couldn't afford it but even if they could, they wouldn't wear it.

Emma hated dresses and tea and the things that girls her age would normally like. She liked sword fighting with Jack, shooting glass bottles off of far away tables, adventures, and sailing. As for Jack, he wanted to be a pirate. It had taken a long time for him to admit it to himself and no one else knew. He just loved how pirates were free to do what they wanted, when they wanted. If they wanted to raid someone or somewhere or get drunk they wouldn't even have to think about it, they'd just do it.

Jack faintly heard his name and he ran after Emma who was at the bottom of the hill. Once Jack got close to her, she started to sort of glide towards the town, the ends of her bandana and her hair seemed to get tangled as they billowed out behind her. Jack ran after the girl and tried to catch up to her but he couldn't until she came to a stop on the outskirts of town. She turned around and looked at him, as if to ask for permission to go on. Jack nodded his head and they both slipped into the shadows.

The siblings crept past the many shops and houses that lined the street. They were lucky because there was only three other people outside of their houses. There was Jacob Patterson, the baker, Chris Martensson, and Michael Johansen who were just trying to steal whatever they could get their hands on before the sun rose fully and everyone was awake. Surprisingly, all three of them still looked half asleep. They were always lively in the morning. Jack decided to let it go because it wasn't his problem.

They made it to the docks about fifteen minutes later. They looked around at the boats and ships. There was a wide variety to choose from. They ended up choosing a light frigate and they were off with the morning tide. Jack had an idea, but he only hoped that the person would be willing to help him.

**A/N: Well there you go! What's Jack's idea? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Please review!**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: I really need to update more often. And for anyone that reads my sister's fanfictions her computer crashed so she might have lost the chapters where as she probably won't be updating anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates but I own my OC's.**

Emma was leaning on the rail of the HMS Bounty (a/n: The ship with the mutineers and stuff. And yeah, I don't own it.), the ship that she and Jack had commandeered. She gazed at the sunset that was painted across the sky. All of the different shades of reds, pinks, oranges, yellows, and gold. It would have been one of the most beautiful that she would ever see if she didn't feel so shitty. She could tell that her brother was worried about her but there was nothing she could do to help him, let alone help herself.

She sighed and glanced at Jack. He looked like he was lost in his own world. That world was normally a happy place where he reminisced on his happy memories, she could see it on his face. He would smile and look out at the horizon, but not today. Today, his mouth was in a thin line and his dark eyes didn't have that mischievous sparkle in them. He was kind of pale and he was musing on something of which Emma didn't know. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer as well.

She turned back to the sky. The sun had set and the stars were scattered across it once more. They didn't seem as bright to her as they normally did though. She reached up and took hold of a necklace that Jack had given to her for her thirteenth birthday. It was made of black rosemary beads and had a silver circle pendant with a sparrow flying over the ocean in front of a sunset on it. She sighed again. She wanted to get off of the ride that she was on but she knew that she wouldn't be able to. She was trapped. She was being held captive in her own mind but there was no way to escape from it. There was no way to escape from herself.

Jack turned the wheel slightly to the left as he closed his compass slowly. He cursed the fact that it would take three days to get to Tia Dalma's shack. He hoped that she could help him, them, Emma. He could care less about what happened to him as long as his sister was alright. Besides, she was the one that needed the most help between the two of them.

He wondered what Tia Dalma could do for her? Would she even be able to help her? Yes, she had too. He looked at the girl. She looked horrible. She was pale, she didn't have that devilish twinkle in her eyes, her mouth was set in a straight line, and her hair was hanging in her eyes, swaying slightly with the wind. She looked absolutely miserable. He wanted to just sweep her up in his arms and tell her that everything's going to be alright but he knew that he couldn't. He'd be lying to her and himself and they'd both know it.

He noticed her sigh for the third time then turn and climb the steps to the helm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned into him and squeezed her eyes shut as if she were trying to become invisible. He rubbed her back absentmindedly as he rested his chin on her head.

"Jack, where are we going?" she asked quietly while slowly opening her dark eyes.

"You'll see, Emilia. You'll see." Jack said. He decided that he would call her by her full name instead of just Emma and she didn't seem to mind or she was just too tired and depressed to care. Suddenly the siblings heard something like an elephant in a china shop. They looked at each other wearing identical facial expressions. Their eyebrows were raised and their eyes glistened with curiosity and wonder, though it wasn't even close to what would have been there before. Slowly Emma pulled away from her brother and glided down the stairs to the upper deck. Jack could see her pull out her cutlass then round the corner. He knew that it should be him wandering around looking for what ever had made that noise. What if she got hurt or… he didn't even want to think about the other possibility. He looked back and forth between where Emma had disappeared and the horizon. Emma or the ship? His baby sister or a ship that they commandeered? The decision wasn't that hard to make. He grabbed a rope that he found on the deck and tied it to the wheel and the rail then he ran after Emma.

Emma silently crept down the stairs. She didn't know what to expect but it was something to get her mind off of the recent events, she hoped. She stopped and took out her cutlass just in case she needed it. She sighed then turned the corner and went down the stairs to the lower decks.

She took the lantern off of the wall and lit it. There were two paths to choose, left or right. She chose left. For some odd reason she always did. The only sound that Emma could hear was the clunk of her boots on the wooden floor. She turned another corner and ended up in a room which looked like it was the crew's quarters. She walked to the middle of it and spun around. She knew that she wasn't alone. "Who's there?! I know you're in here!" she yelled, all signs of depression gone. Suddenly she heard something behind her like someone was trying to sneak out of the room. She quickly turned around and put her sword at the intruder's neck. It was a girl that seemed to be around thirteen. Her black skin was covered with filth and blood. She looked miserable, like she had just escaped from slavery. She was wearing rags and Emma could tell that her hand was bleeding, badly.

She lowered her weapon to her side as well as the lantern. Emma noticed that the girl hadn't gotten a good look at her. Her eyes were locked on the cutlass and a sneer was plastered on her face. "What are ye doing here?" Emma demanded. She always was good at being in charge.

"What are you?" the girl finally looked away from the sword. "I've had enough of slavery. Just kill me instead of making me do your dirty work." Her eyes were ablaze and her hands were clenched into fists.

Emma softened as she spoke again, "I hate slavery. I'd never make ye a slave. Why don't ye come with me and I can help ye clean up. You look bloody awful, mate." She flashed the girl a sympathetic smile. The former slave's eyes remained cold. This was apparently going to be harder than Emma had thought.

**A/N: Yay!! An update!!! Please review!**


End file.
